


Jigsaw

by SheenaKazia



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underfell (fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), M/M, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Dogamy - Freeform, Underfell Dogaressa - Freeform, Underfell Doggo - Freeform, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Mettaton (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Undyne, Underfell W. D. Gaster, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: Two worlds collide and so many shattered in the mix. Undertale finds itself shattered all the pieces are now mixed with a new and dark universe. Underfell. The monster are cruel and dark and surprisingly they are tolerating the undertale monsters. Their dark king going as far as to promise his protection to ALL the monster within this newly expanded underground. But something doesn’t seem right, starting with Asgore’s dark cloaked advisor and lead scientist, Gaster. He seems a little too interested in the undertale monsters.The underfell monsters are sure the seventh human will fall soon and all of monsterkind must be ready to fight. Gaster’s oldest son Papyrus is the new leader of the joined royal guard and he’s a monster like no other. He is a living breathing killing machine with powerhouse magic to put any normal monster to shame. Now a gentle Papyrus must figure out these dark monsters’ plan before it’s too late.





	Jigsaw

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys like this. It's going to be a different style story from my usual I think... IDK this things never go as planned.

“Papyrus! Get Down!” 

His brother's warning was the last thing Papyrus heard before the crash of stalactites shattered around him. He whimpered hearing the loud cracks of stone on stone and the screams of terrified monsters. His gloved hands grabbed the top of his skull praying helplessly he would not be crushed. A thunderous crack filled the air dragging Papyrus’s head up to see a large piece of stone falling straight above him. 

“NoNoNoNo!” He screamed and staggered backward. With no way to avoid the catastrophic boulders, the lanky skeleton cringed into the snow and ice. That was when he first heard another sound. Someone yelling, it was different from the panicked screams ringing around him.

**“GET YOUR ASSES MOVING! DON’T STAND IN THE OPEN GET TO AN ARCHWAY NOW, OR I WILL BE WHAT FUCKING DUSTS YOU! GO GO GO GO!”** The voice was loud and despite its harsh words collected and calm. Papyrus yelped as his body was grabbed in blue magic and dragged out of the way of the falling boulders. On shaky arms, he looked up to something he never expected to see. Another skeleton. Weren’t he and Sans the only two in the entire underground?

**“DON’T STAND THERE STARING GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR! THE CEILING IS FALLING DOWN! NOW RUN!”** The dark skeleton grabbed Papyrus by the back of the shirt and dragged him to his feet shoving him forwards towards the nearest the archway. He took off as fast as he could only looking back once he was in the safety of an archway. It was then he noticed the dark skeleton hadn’t followed him to the arch. He had run further into the cavern grabbing more pinned monsters and sending towards the arches and other safe locations. Papyrus blinked as he looked around the cavern seemed bigger, way bigger, and there were opening than he remembered. He hadn’t noticed yet but everything was doubling even as it fell apart.

“Capitan look out above you!” A strange dark-furred dog barked as several large boulders came loose heading straight for the dark skeleton and the family of mice monsters he was ushering to safety. In a flash, four black fanged blasters surrounded the skeleton. The large maws holding a sphere of dark sapphire magic. Then in a flash of blue the boulders were reduced to gravel raining around them. The mouse family scurried under an archway not far from Papyrus. 

The tall skeleton watched as the dark skeleton ran further ahead only to followed a pack of darkly furred dogs. They all moved with a purposefulness and clear goal in mind. It was as intimidating as it was impressive. They were all watching out for the others and efficient in finding the monsters in danger and dragging them away safely. 

“Capitan, I think that’s it for the Snowdin area!” A black dog barked as it pulled Doggo from beneath a boulder. the pitch of its voice made Sans think it was a girl. 

**“GOOD, I’LL HEAD TO WATERFALL MAKE SURE THAT SHIT IS GETTING DONE THERE AS WELL. DOGARESSA YOU'RE IN CHARGE TILL I RETURN.”** The dark skeleton yelled sprinting towards the east. The dark monster naturally dodged the falling debris, never breaking stride as he vanished in the vast new distance. 

“Hey welp! Do you know healing magic?” One of the dark dogs barked at Papyrus dragging his attention away from the dark skeleton.

“Yes, sir” Papyrus answered peeking around as the dog dragged over doggo. The familiar dog was unconscious and his back leg was twisted at an unnatural angle. Papyrus gasped and darted over to the injured dog.

“Then after you fix him up, I want you to follow us and help the other injured.” The dark dog growled. Papyrus nodded and quickly wreathed his hands in greenish blue magic and started on Dog's leg. The bone had to be snapped back into the correct position but the dark dog helped Papyrus without a bit of hesitation.

“Okay he’s good, let’s go.” the dark dog growled pulling Papyrus away.

“But he hasn’t woken up.” The skeleton complained and dug his heels in, not that it stopped the other from dragging him around like a rag doll.

“We don’t have time to waste on that. Ressa will watch out for him there are others who need healing. This is damage control right now, not full medical treatment. Stabilize and move on. For now, we just want to buy time till others can show up. You won’t have the magic to fully heal everyone of all their injuries, so just heal them enough they last till help can arrive. 

“O-Okay” Papyrus stammered. He was shocked to see more new faces as he was dragged around to different arches. They stuck to the wall even though the worst of the rumbling seemed to over. One time while Papyrus was healing a red-eyed bear monster, An unfamiliar cat monster jumped on the mouse from the library. The little monster shattered into dust without even getting a chance to scream. Papyrus froze, the dark dog next to him didn’t. In an instant, the dark dog had shoved the cat into the ground snarling baring his fangs.

“You are under arrest!” The dog snarled cuffing the cat’s arms behind it’s back. The cat screamed and struggled against him but it did no good. The dog handed the cat off to another dog before turning to Papyrus

“You ready to move on to the next one?” he barked and Papyrus could only nod. His brain was reeling. That cat had murdered another monster. And what for? Why would they do something so horrible?

“Bro!” Sans yelled as Papyrus was dragged into another archway full of monsters. “Oh thank Asgore you’re alright!”

“SANS!” Papyrus ran over and snatched his brother off the ground and into a back breaking hug. “OH SANS YOU’RE SAFE!” 

“Paps I was so worried,” Sans said with a wheezing chuckle. The dark furred waited quietly while the two brothers reunited, but Papyrus felt slightly pressured by his presence.

“OH, BROTHER I NEED TO GET GOING. MY DOG FRIEND AND I ARE TRYING TO FIND ALL THE INJURED MONSTERS TO HEAL THEM TILL HELP ARRIVES." Papyrus said putting his brother down. 

“Oh, and why is he tagging along?” Sans asked giving the dog a distrusting glare. The dog huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I'm making sure no one gets the bright Idea of dustin’ your brother while he's healing the others.” The dog growled. Sans blinked.

“Dust him? Are kidding me? Who would do that?” Sans hissed and Papyrus flinched remembering the mouse monster’s fate.

“Every single monster I know.” the dog answered flatly. Sans blinked.

“who the hell are you that you know those kinds of bastards," Sans demanded.

“Dogamy, second lieutenant of the royal guard.” The dog answered. Sans raised his brow.

“You're pullin’ my leg. You look nothing like Dogamy.” Sans growled looking the dog over. 

“and you look nothing like the Sans I know,” Dogamy answered. Sans tilted his head eyelights narrowing at the dark canine. 

“LET'S ARGUE ABOUT THIS LATER. THERE ARE MONSTERS WHO NEED HEALING.” Papyrus said turning the dark Dogamy. “THANK YOU FOR HELPING.”

The dog snorted at Papyrus’s thank you and turned to scan the group of monsters. “There's still work to be done. Let's get going.”

 

Several hours later.

 

Papyrus and Sans are huddled in Grillby’s, well their Grillby’s. There was now two bars in town called Grillby’s. Actually, there was two of everything now, except for their own house. There was still only one house on the edge of town. There was no dark or edgy copy of their house. So where did that dark skeleton live? 

Grillby had the TV on. An announcement from King Asgore was supposed to be coming soon. Everyone was worried and anxious to figure out what was going on. The dark monsters had gathered in that other Grillby’s bar, with the exception of the two dog packs. They were watching out to make sure no fighting broke out.

“Hey, bro, it's starting,” Sans said shaking Papyrus out of his thoughts. The tall skeleton jumped and looked at the TV. His brain stalled at the image on the screen. There was Asgore and there he was again but darker.

Their Asgore had golden hair and horns that reached for the surface. His powerful shoulder masked beneath a purple robe. Kind but worried blue eyes looked out at them through the camera. Their Asgore was powerful but kind.

The other one was something else. The dark king had black hair that spiked up in a messy array. Red horns curled down to frame his face and sharp fangs were exposed from his muzzle as he spoke lowly to the other Asgore. Black armor and a crimson cloak adorned the dark Asgore. His dark red eyes watched every movement like a cat watches a mouse. He was powerful straight and through. 

“Hello, my subjects.” The gentle Asgore said stepping forward. His voice deep but soothing. “I’m sure many of you have noticed a few new faces since the last earth tremor. And umm… they have some uncanny resemblances to ourselves. I know they might seem threatening but their King... Asgore has promised to work with us to maintain a peaceful co-existence with his subjects.”

**“Asgore, If I may speak now.”** The dark goat monster said. His voice deep ached gravely. Asgore nodded and stepped back allowing his dark copy to take center stage.  **“Greeting to all the members of the underground. I would like to make it clear that we aren’t here to look for a fight. My head scientist has just informed me that he believes we were brought together by a malfunction in the core.**

**“I understand that my subjects might appear frightening and it's true some of them are murderous but let me make it clear. I will not tolerate attacks of violence against our new counterparts. My royal guard is looking for any sort of trouble and will snuff it out.”**

Asgore stepped up as the dark king finished speaking.

“We have agreed to work together for the time being,” Asgore stated and the dark king nodded to confirm. “To avoid confusion I will continue to go by Asgore.”

**“And I shall be addressed as Dreemurr,”** Dreemurr said. 

 

Papyrus blinked in surprise. So these edgy copies were friendly?

“What a total load of bullshit. I don’t trust this one bit.” Sans hissed next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are critiques are always welcomed. I like knowing what you guys are thinking and it makes writing it a lot more fun knowing others are enjoying it as well.


End file.
